After The Credits Roll (Rizzles)
by C. E. Gray
Summary: A "post-episode" series (merged into a single fic with Chapters for the episodes, as suggested!). Will eventually be Rizzles. Mostly T due to references of the content from the show (violence, some language, etc). May shift to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I've decided to make this a little in-between ficlet series, where it follows where the episodes leave off. It will probably keep relatively close to the series for the first season (if I make it that far), but it will have to deviate somewhat when the beards become more commonplace and Rizzles takes over as canon.

 **Post Season 1, Episode 1 ("See One, Do One, Teach One")**

Jane set the tank on the kitchen counter, brushing debris out of the way. She tapped softly on the glass, then regretted it when the small head pulled back into the brown and yellow shell. "Sorry," she murmured. "What do I feed him?" Louder this time, meant for Maura to hear.

"Mostly a mix of grasses, hays, with dark leafy greens on occasion. Cactus pads and fruits make tasty little treats," the doctor replied, smiling as she watched Jane watch the baby tortoise. "Here." She pulled a small container from her purse and set it the counter, removing the lid and revealing three large strawberries. She pulled open the lid of the tank and placed one berry a few inches from the tortoise. "British strawberries, the same type that Bass enjoys."

A dark eyebrow went up in disbelief. "Come on, Maura, he can't eat that. That strawberry is as big as he is."

"Just watch."

When he was sure all the activity in his tank had ceased, the little head poked out slowly, dark eyes blinking. He raised his head, lifting his nose, noticing the scent of something sweet. Clawed feet began shifting the wood chips as he lifted his shell and turned to his left. Stretching his neck, the tortoise nudged the large red fruit with his head, rocking it slightly. The movement sent him back partway into his shell, until he realized it wasn't a danger, and then he poked at it again.

"Maur, this is pitiful. Can't I cut it up for him or something?"

"He'll manage," Maura assured her, placing the container with the remaining strawberries in Jane's refrigerator.

The tortoise nosed the berry once more and then lifted himself to walk around, spying the green top but continuing on until he found the smallest end. Unconvinced it was time to eat, he instead used his front claws and head to find purchase and attempt to scale the fruit. The process was slow and painful for Jane to watch.

Jane covered her eyes with her hand. "Now he's just trying to climb it. Maura," she whined, only just refraining from stomping her foot.

Maura chuckled and patted her friend on the arm. "I'm going to use your restroom, and then we'll get started cleaning, okay?"

"Okay." Jane watched until the woman turned the corner down the hall towards the bathroom. The climbing attempt was ultimately futile, as the tortoise eventually found himself with his back feet on the ground and his front feet with nothing but air underneath them, being supported by the underbelly of his shell against the berry. Unable to watch, Jane reached in the tank, gently moved the tortoise from his precarious position half-on and half-off the strawberry to a safer location, like the bottom of the tank, and picked up the strawberry. Rummaging around for a knife that hadn't been strewn across the kitchen floor, she removed the top of the strawberry and nearly threw it away out of habit, but then remembered what Maura had said about leafy greens and thought perhaps the little guy might want it. She finished cutting up the rest of the berry into what seemed to be more tortoise-friendly pieces and scooped it all up into her hand, putting it back into the tank as slowly as she could, not wanting to disturb the tortoise by just dropping it all in.

She closed the lid softly and then watched him carefully. He had pulled into his shell when her hand came near, but he was already starting to peek out again. She hoped he'd get used to her being around and maybe wouldn't be scared if she reached in to touch him one day. She'd seen Maura rub Bass' shell and maybe this little guy would like that, too. When she was sure she wouldn't break him.

The freshly cut strawberry had a much stronger scent and the tortoise made a direct line for the pile of fruit in the center of his tank. He only nudged the pieces once, confirming what it was and the smaller size and lighter weight, before opening his mouth and reaching for it, taking a third of a piece in a bite. He munched a few times and then returned for more.

Jane grinned to herself at the red stain appearing around his mouth. "Yeah, you enjoy that strawberry, buddy. Better now that you can taste it, huh?" She was careful not to tap the glass again but peered at him all the same, fascinated by his movements. His shell was a rather beautiful pattern and she was amazed to find she could see the scales on his legs and the little rubber-band looking skin around his neck. He could really stretch his neck quite a ways when he wanted to reach for a piece of food, but was even quicker to bring it back within the safety of his shell if something startled him. His head was sort of pointed, with a nostril on either side and a more pointed mouth than she expected. More like a beak, maybe. She'd have to ask Maura.

She appreciated the gift, truly. She would keep Jo Friday and do her best to spend enough time with her, but there were certain to be cases which took up every waking hour and she'd have to ask Korsak or a neighbor to care for the little dog. Not so with this tortoise. She'd ask Maura for all the details, but if she didn't come home one night to walk him it was no big deal. She didn't have to worry so much about this little guy depending on her. It was an easy, no-stress relationship. She liked that.

Maura felt the smile cross her face even as the adoration bubbled up in her chest. She stood quietly at the end of the hall, watching the scene. Here was Jane, a trained and tough detective who hours before killed a man and injured another when they kidnapped her, who regularly chased down criminals and fought for their victims, speaking softly to a baby tortoise. And she knew the scruffy little Terrier on the couch would be well cared for and well loved, even if Jane pretended she didn't care much for the animal. She doubted if anyone except Jane's family got to see this gentler side and she felt some pride in being able to observe it herself.

"That was very kind of you, Jane."

Jane straightened and shrugged, hiding the wince when it pulled at her wounds. "He just looked so sad. I wanted to be sure he had something to eat before we left."

Maura frowned slightly. "I thought we were cleaning your apartment?"

"Ugh. Not right now." Jane made a face. "Come on. We keep saying we need to do something together outside of a crime scene, and, well, my apartment _is_ a crime scene. So let's go get a drink, hm?"

"Okay." Maura smiled brightly at the invitation. "That sounds great. Ah, do you want to change?"

The detective glanced down at her dirty pant suit and stained shirt, two large gauze bandages visible against her skin, and then looked back up at Maura. "These are my going out clothes," she mimicked, grinning as the other woman laughed. "I'm too tired to change right now. If you can be seen with me like this, we'll go grab a drink and just relax a little. I'll burn these when I come back."

"What you wear doesn't matter to me, Jane." A dark eyebrow contested that statement and Maura faltered. "Well, that is, not when we go to someplace like the Dirty Robber."

"Ah ha. So you wouldn't let me wear this if we were going to the opening of some museum gallery or something, right?" The absolute horror that flashed across the doctor's face made Jane double over with laughter. "Right."

Maura smiled uncertainly, not sure if Jane was laughing at her.

"Come on, it's just the Dirty Robber tonight, I promise. I need a beer and I need it out of this apartment." Jane opened the front door and motioned Maura through. "Jo Friday, you be good, okay? I'll take you for a walk when I get home." The dog wagged her tail at the sound of her name and raised her head, but remained sprawled on the couch and Jane took that to mean she understood. "Good girl."

Jane fished the keys out of her pocket and shook her head. "I don't even know why I'm locking up right now." There was a sympathetic hand on her arm and Jane gave her friend a warm look. "So, tell me about the care and handling of my new pet, Maur. Do I have to water him and give him a bath or anything?"

Jane smiled, listening to the confident yet gentle voice of Dr. Maura Isles, explaining the finer points of raising an African Spurred Tortoise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : This one is a good deal longer than the first installment of this series. Just a heads up.

 **Post Season 1, Episode 2 ("Boston Strangler Redux")**

Jane growled as she hauled Leahy to his feet. "Stay here," she told Maura, "I'll be right back, okay?"

The doctor nodded, clearly still flustered and a little shaky as the adrenaline made its way through her bloodstream.

"Move," was the snarled order as Jane shoved the man forward, keeping one hand on his elbow, though she doubted he was in much shape to escape. Blood was flowing freely from the wound in his right leg and she suspected she'd cracked a few of his ribs when she'd hit him with the bat. She stared him down in the elevator but he ignored her completely.

The uni at the desk leapt to his feet when she walked out holding the former detective in handcuffs.

"The hell?"

"Call a bus to look at his leg," Jane said, "Dr. Isles stabbed him with a scalpel when he held a gun to her head." The officer's mouth opened once and then snapped shut, turning a glare on the older man similar to the one Jane had given him. "I slammed him a couple times with an aluminum bat so he's maybe got a cracked rib or two in the back. I don't care. He killed those three 'Boston Strangler' victims and tried to frame Redmond Jones. He confessed.

"Book him on those three murder charges. I'll make my report in the morning, right now I'm going back down to the morgue to check on Dr. Isles."

"You got it, Detective Rizzoli." He took custody of Kenny Leahy and radioed for another officer to meet him at the front desk to process the suspect. He was making a second call for medical personnel when the elevator doors closed and Jane descended back into the basement.

Jane slumped against the wall of the elevator and took a slow breath, her heart only now beginning to return to a normal rate. When she had come around that corner and taken in the scene, when her brain had registered what she was seeing, when she made sense of the gun and Leahy and Maura in their places, she'd nearly frozen. At the very least, she'd come up short for an instant, taking a moment before realizing she would need Maura's help to get her out of the situation safely.

Leahy had asked for her gun, to put it on the floor and kick it away. Of course he did. He was a detective once and he knew the drill. It was how the scene would play out that worried her. Would he try to escape, with Maura as his hostage? Would he simply shoot Jane first and then Maura? He had to know that if he hurt Maura first, Jane would have the seconds she needed to take him down, but she didn't want that. God, no part of her wanted that.

Jane took another slow breath as the elevator doors opened. She waited a moment, finger holding the 'Door Open' button.

She hadn't been sure what his next moves would be and normally she could read people better than that. But this was an elderly man, retired from the force, apparently strong enough of body to strangle three women in three days despite the sweat pouring down his face and the exhausted posture. He must have had some reason for what he did, whether he identified with the Strangler or simply believed it to be Redmond Jones the entire time and wanted him behind bars, willing to sacrifice more lives if it meant making that happen.

Taking a step out of the elevator, Jane walked slowly down the hall. She glanced quickly in Maura's office but didn't see her and took a left into the morgue itself. She rounded the corner as she had not fifteen minutes earlier, heart in her throat until she set eyes on the doctor.

Maura had her back to Jane, standing near the door to the morgue, wanting to clean up the blood and return her working area to its normal pristine condition, but knowing that it would need to be processed as a crime scene first.

"Hey." Jane spoke softly, hoping not to startle her, but she saw her friend jump.

"Oh, Jane, you're back already? That was fast."

"I just handed him off, I'll deal with the paperwork in the morning. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm all right." Jane raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Really, Jane. I'm not hurt."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I mean, okay, yeah, I'm really glad you're not hurt, okay? Really glad. But, you had to, you know, stab a guy." She winced as she said it, miming the motion. Maura flinched and Jane frowned. "Yeah. So, are you okay?"

Maura took a deep breath. "Detective Leahy is receiving medical attention, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Despite the volume of blood lost, the scalpel should have bypassed any major vessels and he should make a full recovery with relatively little scarring. And I did what I had to do in order to distract him and give you an opening, in defense of my own safety. Yes, I'm okay with that."

Jane blinked. "Maura, are you telling me you calculated where you put that thing?"

"Of course. It was not my intention to hit the femoral artery."

"He killed three women and he was threatening to kill you!"

"That does not call for undue force," Maura stated, confused at Jane's outburst.

"Maur..." Jane pinched the bridge of her nose, "you're right, I know you are. It's just..." _It's just that when I saw him with that gun to your head, I couldn't breathe for a second. I was afraid you wouldn't get my clues. Of course you were worried about hurting him more than necessary, you're you, but I wasn't. And he's damned lucky I stopped at two swings with the bat_. A sigh. "Do me a favor, okay? I hope to God you're never in that situation again, but if you are, don't yell at me not to do what the guy says. Even if it's to kick my gun away."

"But, Jane..."

"No buts. You do what the nutjobs tell you to do, chances are they won't get pissed and hurt you. I do what they tell me to do, chances are they won't get pissed and hurt you. We have to keep them calm enough to figure out what to do. If I can do something right away, I will, but if I can't, I need time. So you play along, all right?" The detective had moved closer to Maura as she spoke, although she hadn't realized it. Dark eyes held hazel, fiercely serious, and the blonde, nearly Jane's height thanks to her heels, could only nod. "Good. Thank you." Though she yearned to reach out and grip the woman into a bone-crushing hug, to reassure herself of the doctor's safety, Jane settled for putting her hand out and gently squeezing Maura's shoulder.

Maura smiled at that and covered the hand with her own. "I'm all right, Jane."

A nod from the detective. "Good." Blinking at their closeness, Jane cleared her throat and took a half-step back. "So what happened? I was coming in here to ask you to process some blood which I guess would have to be his. How did you know?"

"I was in the cafe when I overheard Detective Leahy speaking with some officers, telling them stories about his time working the Boston Strangler case. He was sweating profusely, appeared very pale, and was coughing. I asked if I could examine him and realized he had an irregular heart rhythm and pulmonary edema. Fluid in his lungs," she clarified. "He told me hadn't missed any dialysis appointments but that was impossible with the symptoms he was showing.

"I was going to call his doctor when he pulled out the gun." Maura swallowed. "I didn't really know what he had done until then. I believe it was due to an obsession disorder, that he began to identify with the Boston Strangler, almost as though he became him. He's convinced that Redmond Jones was the real Boston Strangler all along."

Jane sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose again. What a night. "I don't know about you, but I could use a drink. On me?"

A brighter smile this time. "That sounds wonderful." As much as she hated when one of them was in danger, a small part of her was pleased at the off-duty time they seemed to spend together afterward. It was as though it provided an excuse. Which was ridiculous, because they were friends and indeed spent time together, but it was most often at work or involving work. In the six weeks since Jane's second encounter with Charles Hoyt, they had called and texted numerous times but only twice had been about something other than a case they were working. Both times were when Jane tried to set up a dinner at her place and both attempts were ruined when a call came in.

Being asked to the Dirty Robber for the second time in two months made for a very happy Maura. It wasn't often she got invited anywhere because someone truly wanted her company; normally invitations were extended to her because it was expected, because she was of the status that would be expected to attend the function, or because her name, Isles, indicated she should be on the list. The events were usually charity-based, which she did not mind attending when she had the chance, medical-themed, which she enjoyed on a professional and academic level, or art-centered, which tended to be because of her mother's works but she enjoyed the beauty all the same. It was the socialite gatherings she had come to dread. She was invited because it was expected of the host and she went because it was expected of her; neither of those predetermined her enjoyment of the event.

Invitations to go anywhere with Jane Rizzoli would always be accepted.

The outing was delayed slightly when a uniformed officer exited the elevator with a roll of yellow tape, prepared to mark off the area until crime scene technicians could arrive. His colleague in security was already pulling a copy of the video footage from the morgue as he jotted down the women's summary of events. When the detective emphasized that their detailed statements could wait until the morning, he nodded and began putting up the tape.

Jane and Maura walked out of the precinct together and into the garage.

"Meet you at the Robber in ten?" When Maura nodded, Jane flashed a grin and slid behind the wheel of her car. She pulled out of her parking space and waited until she saw Maura find her own vehicle. Once the doctor was in her Lexus and had started it safely, only then did Jane continue out of the parking garage and towards the bar.

Jane got caught behind a slow-moving semi-truck, groaning as Maura passed her from the other lane. By the time she managed to get around the big-wheeler and to the Robber, the doctor was already parked and seated at their table.

Technically, it was her table, but she preferred sharing it with Maura, if she was being honest. She just also preferred sitting so she was facing the door, but Maura always took that side if she got there first. The cop in her liked the awareness of being able to see who set foot in the bar without having to look over her shoulder every five minutes. But Maura was observant, she reminded herself, and would surely alert her to any trouble she might not have noticed.

 _And besides_ , came the thought, with a grin, _when I'm last to the table, she orders for us_. The grin widened when she saw her friend had ordered a red wine but had remembered a cold beer for Jane. In a bottle, no less. _Perfect_.

"Took you long enough," Maura smiled as she watched the detective slide into the booth across from her.

Jane paused at the teasing but returned the smile. "Yeah, well," she shrugged, settling with her back against the wall, grabbing the beer with her left hand, "unfortunately I can't arrest everyone that notices the lights on my dashboard and automatically slows down to thirty miles an hour."

Maura chuckled and brought her wine glass closer. The weather had cleared up in the late afternoon, so she left her red jacket in the car and was now only in her green Elie Tahari designer dress. The Robber kept the temperature relatively comfortable and the forecast did not call for a cold front.

"So did you ever hear from Marfan man again?" Jane asked. _Nice. Smooth segue, detective,_ she mocked. Maura had a bad habit of diagnosing her dates and the incidents always ended up sticking in Jane's mind. She understood why it would put guys off, but really? Letting that ruin their chances for any future dates with the doctor? That she couldn't buy.

The blonde nodded, mirroring Jane's position and resting her back against the wall. It was comfortable, she had to admit, except she couldn't exactly put her feet up on the seat the same way. She kept her legs crossed at the knees and decided that would do. "Yes, he called to thank me. He found a specialist. An international expert, actually," she clarified, taking a sip of her wine.

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Do you think you're going to see him again?"

"No, I don't date patients."

Jane almost spit out her beer. Maura was full of jokes tonight. "No, you don't want to go out with him because he's got some weird-ass disease," she corrected.

A smile that told Jane she was spot on. "His limbs are a little spidery, but that's not a problem..."

"Come on, Maura. You've got to stop diagnosing every guy you date. Just go out and have a good time, relax, turn off that big brain of yours for a little while."

"I can't turn off my brain," Maura countered, confused. "Why would I want to?" At Jane's rolled eyes, she sighed. "Okay, can we just talk about your love life, please?"

Jane chuckled and humored her. "All right. I date two kinds, okay? The kind that hates that I'm a cop and wants me to drop the force by the second date, or the kind that wants me to use the handcuffs." She lifted her chin in the direction behind Maura's seat, where two guys had been eyeing their table since she walked in. "Look, see him? Yeah, now he's walking over because I made eye contact. Watch this.

"Three, two, one," she counted down and lifted her badge, flashing the gold shield, "sha-pow. See ya." The guy's smile dropped instantly and he turned back to his table, only to watch as his buddy grinned widely at the detective, even waving at her and her badge. "Oh yeah, this one likes the handcuffs. Ugh, okay." She dropped the badge on the table and sighed into her beer, taking a long swallow.

Maura laughed at the woman's reactions, causing Jane to grin in spite of herself. Her friend was often so uncertain of herself, especially in social interactions, it was a constant goal to get her to laugh. Really laugh, not the polite laugh, or the confused laugh, or the laugh that was clearly just because everyone else was doing it. Discussing her dating habits wasn't something she did with hardly anyone, but if it got Maura to laugh, she figured it was damn well worth doing again.

Either Maura sensed her discomfort or she simply wasn't interested in hearing any more about her love life, and asked, "Who do you think the real Boston Strangler was?"

Jane shook her head. "I don't think we'll ever know. I mean, it's been so long, you know? There were theories back then and there are theories now, I don't think it'll ever be completely closed to everyone's satisfaction." And she hated that. The only thing worse than a case with no leads was a case with leads but no closure. Possibilities but no solution.

The sound of footsteps approaching their table caught her attention and she glanced over to see Grant making his way toward them. "Oh, yay," she groaned sarcastically, knowing damn well he heard her but not caring. If he said one word about strikes she was going to kick him. This was her off duty time, damn it, and he came up to her. Anything that followed would be his own fault.

"Great job tonight, Rizzoli." It sounded as though he had to force the words and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you know, while Kenny was trying to kill Dr. Isles over here, I was looking for you so you could have that arrest, too." She was snarky but she didn't care. If Grant would have listened to her concerns, if Korsak would have let up in the beginning when she tried to rule out Leahy, maybe they would have caught him before Maura did. And maybe her friend wouldn't have had a gun to her head. Before Maura crushed his alibi with science and drove the man into damage control mode.

"Yeah, I deserve that. I owe you a massive apology and I am sorry." This time he sounded a little more sincere, and Jane blinked to clear the thoughts and her growing anger. She took another drink of beer and frowned when she glanced up at the man. He was grimacing and it seemed as though the apology left a bad taste in his mouth. Jane's anger returned.

"Yeah, you look pretty sorry. I can tell with that nasty face you're making at me."

Maura was quick to softly correct her. "That's not because of you, Jane. He has bullous lesions."

"I have what?"

"Blisters."

"Uh, yeah, I do. How'd you know that?"

"You were limping," Maura shrugged, as though it was obvious. Jane realized the woman noticed more than she gave her credit for and pretty quickly, too. Maybe it wasn't so bad having Maura face the door.

"Yeah my feet are killing me," Grant admitted. "Can I sit down?"

"No," Jane growled, just as Maura nodded and said the opposite. Jane glared at her but Maura simply sat up properly and made room for Grant to sit beside her. Jane threw her hands up and shook her head. Apparently what she wanted didn't matter. At least her boss wasn't sitting next to her. She might have been forced to slide under the table and crawl back up by Maura.

Grant ground out a heavy sigh as he sat. "I didn't have to wear these big boy shoes in the drug unit," he admitted, working the laces of his right shoe.

"Hey, you're not going to take those off in here." It was a statement, not a question.

"Ah, no. I'm not."

"If you can't handle the pressure, Grant, maybe you should go back to drugs."

Grant glared at her, but Maura jumped in before he could say anything. "I can take a look at your bullous lesions, if you'd like." She knew Jane was angry with the lieutenant, but she also knew that Grant was he

Her boss and annoying him too much could have consequences. Like desk duty or suspension. She didn't know if that was something he could just dole out even while off-duty but their working relationship was new and she didn't want to chance it.

"Maura! Come on!"

Maura looked at her friend and shrugged. Besides not wanting Jane to get in trouble, it was in her nature to help. "I'm just saying."

"Thank you," Grant replied quietly. He turned his attention back to Jane, leaning forward across the table. "Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry that we got off to such a bad start on our first case." Jane stared at him but didn't reply. He scrunched up his face and continued, "And I wasn't cheating off you on our catechism test."

Jane glowered. "I saw you looking at my paper."

"You saw me looking," Grant admitted, "but I wasn't looking at your paper." Maura's eyebrows went up and she gave Jane a half-smile, to which the detective simply stared. "See you soon." Grant got to his feet and limped away, leaving the women alone once more.

Jane ran a hand through her dark curls and took a deep breath when Grant had gone. She looked over at Maura only to see the woman grinning brightly. Too much so, clearly she was teasing. She folded her hands under her chin and smiled brightly. "Ugh, shut up," Jane groused, taking a swig of her beer while Maura laughed.

"He likes you, Jane."

"He's my boss, Maura," she mocked in Maura's tone.

"That doesn't mean he can't like you."

"But that doesn't mean _I_ have to like _him_." Jane shook her head. "He was a pompous ass in grade school and he's a pompous ass now, sitting in the LT's office. He called me frog face growing up and not only did he take this arrest," though Jane had to admit that turned out to be a good idea because it meant she was at the precinct to save Maura, "but he dragged my little brother into it, too. Nope."

Maura finished her wine. "If I'm going to try to stop diagnosing people, you have to try to forgive the men who picked on you in grade school. That was years ago, Jane! Give him another chance."

"Nope. I guess you'll have to continue dating Marfan men." She began peeling at the label on her bottle. "Besides, he comes all the way to the Robber to say sorry and that he likes me? Then he takes off? Come on, that's weird."

"Maybe he wanted a chance to speak with you outside of work."

Jane shrugged, uncomfortable. "He could have just apologized at work and left it at that," she mumbled.

"Maybe he was too nervous to stay longer."

The detective rolled her eyes. "Right."

Maura shook her head. Jane was set on her feelings about Grant and it was clear nothing she was going to say tonight would change that. Retrieving her pocketbook from her purse, she paused when Jane reached across the table and put a hand on her arm.

"No," she said, "my treat, remember?"

"Are you sure?"

A smirk. "The next time my life's in danger, you get the tab, okay?" Maura half-smiled and Jane winked, trying to lighten her words. "You gonna be okay to go home?"

"Yes, Jane. Thank you. Are you staying much longer?"

"Nope." Jane downed the last few swallows of her beer and threw a couple of bills on the table. "I'll walk with you." She slid out of the booth and held out her hand to help Maura do the same. How that woman managed to walk in heels every day was one thing Jane didn't think she'd ever figure out.

"Thank you," Maura said again, a true smile this time.

"Anytime. I'll see you at work in the morning?" she asked, holding the door open and letting Maura exit the Robber before her.

"Of course. Good night, Jane."

"'Night, Maura." Once more Jane waited until Maura was safely in her car before she pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. Truth be told she would have liked to have stayed for at least one more beer, but if Maura was going to leave, what was the point? Jo needed to be walked before she went to bed anyway, so it was time she get home.

Besides, if she wanted another beer, she could take one from her fridge.

But when she got home, her apartment was dark, and quiet until Jo Friday scrambled up from her nap to greet the detective, jumping and huffing with excitement. "Okay, okay," she chuckled, giving the dog a pat and grabbing her leash. Jo ran around faster at the sight of Jane with the leash. "Yeah, okay, hold still you mutt," she grumbled affectionately, attaching the leash to Jo's collar and then walking back out the door.

Jane was thankful that Jo did her business quickly and a few minutes later she was leading her back inside. Pleased with the romp outside the apartment, Jo trotted around the living room and then into the kitchen for some water. Jane sighed and hung up her jacket and put the leash back by the front door. She checked on Jenkins, the baby tortoise, but he still had spinach to finish and more than enough water in his bowl, so she was done taking care of her pets for the evening.

She sighed. Why did it seem so empty? Deciding to forgo a second beer, Jane stripped off her clothes down to her underwear and a tank-top and collapsed into bed. Maybe next time she could convince Maura to stay for two drinks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Because I like so many parts of this episode, you get an extra "in the middle" scene along with the usual "after". Enjoy!

 **Post Season 1, Episode 3 ("Sympathy for the Devil")**

Jane sighed and pushed her chair back from her desk. "I'm going to get the final autopsy report from Maura so I can close this case," she told Frost, who waved a hand in acknowledgement and went back to his own stack of papers.

The dark-haired detective took the elevator and walked purposefully down the hall, glancing in Maura's office and finding the doctor seated behind her desk, laptop open.

"Hey, Maur, can I grab the final report from you?"

"Of course, detective."

Jane stopped short. "Um, thanks, doc," she tried with a smile, but Maura simply pushed the report across her desk and didn't look up. "What's wrong?"

"Here's the report you asked for."

"Nuh-uh," Jane said, putting a hand on the folder but refusing to pick it up. "You're evading my question. What's going on?" In one fluid move, Maura got to her feet and firmly closed the lid of her laptop, hazel eyes flashing. Jane blinked. _Oh damn, she's pissed._

"You lied, Jane."

"I what?"

"You lied about being able to trace the source of the wormwood plant that killed Matthias."

"Yeah," Jane drawled, not certain where the problem was.

"When I had not thirty minutes before told you how I feel about lying."

"I didn't make you lie, though. You didn't have to say the words."

"But you said them!" Maura insisted, coming out from behind her desk. Jane took a step back. "You said something you knew to be completely false and then looked to me to confirm it!"

Jane wanted to shrug but was afraid that would anger the woman even more. "And you played along just fine, Maura. You did good. And you didn't have to lie yourself."

"I said the closest thing to truth I could find in that unscientific falsehood of yours and spoke a few words I hoped wouldn't send me vasovagal," she corrected tersely, "I did _not_ play along, detective. It came so easily to you, didn't it? The lie?"

"Maura, it's what I do."

"Lie?"

Jane frowned. "I get to the truth, and sometimes, yeah, that means lying. So what?" Maura narrowed her eyes but Jane continued before she could take a breath to speak, feeling the anger grow at the treatment she was receiving. "We arrested a murderer today, remember? Shouldn't that trump some bending of the truth? We worked our asses off on this case to find justice for Matthias and you're calling me out because I didn't tell the suspect, "Oh, we have no hard evidence against you, sorry. But would you be willing to confess anyway?" No way."

"You could have done that without me there. You dragged me along just so you could point to a doctor as your source, to make it your lie more believable."

"I needed your help, Maura! You think she'd believe a homicide detective knows shit about typing genetics or whatever? She'd have seen right through me."

"So you used me to lie for you."

Jane opened her mouth but then closed it. That sounded bad when Maura put it like that.

"Would you ever lie to me, Jane?"

"If I had to," she answered evenly, knowing the instant the words were out of her mouth that it was the wrong choice.

Maura turned quickly and walked into the hall, hurrying through the basement and into the elevator. "Maur," Jane called, trying to get her to stop, but the blonde didn't listen. The metal doors slid shut and Jane sighed, grabbing the folder with the autopsy report and grumbling to herself as she took the stairs back up to her office.

Jane closed her apartment door behind her and leaned against it for a moment. She shut her eyes and sighed. Grant had been sitting on her front steps.

 _Grant. Really?_ she rolled her eyes. _Less than three weeks ago he tells me he likes me, that he's got a crush on me - and he's my boss! Then two days ago we have five minutes of a disastrous dinner, and tonight he tells me he's leaving for D.C. and tried to kiss me. Sure, say goodbye and then kiss me so I know what I'm missing? Ugh._

Jo Friday was on her hind legs, pawing at Jane's shin and vying for attention. "Okay, okay." She fished her phone out of her pocket and walked to the couch, patting for the terrier to jump up beside her, which she did, successful on her first attempt. She scratched the dog behind the ears and then rubbed her belly while using her other hand to thumb through the contacts on her phone and draft a message to Maura.

 _Grant was here. He's leaving for a job in D.C._

 _A promotion for him, right? That's good._

 _Yeah, it's good. I'm sorry about earlier, but I can't promise I won't lie to you, Maur._

Three minutes went by while Jane continued to lavish affection on the puppy, who was so happy she couldn't stop wiggling. The read receipt told her Maura had seen her message she just decided not to reply.

Jane took a breath. She had to fix this.

 _I'm sorry, Maura. I won't do it unless I have to, unless it's to protect you or something, okay?_

When there was still no answer five minutes after the read receipt, Jane pressed the 'Call' option on her screen. "Please don't be mad," were the first words out of her mouth.

"I'm not mad, Jane. I'm just disappointed."

Jane groaned. "That's even worse. Please, Maura. It's not like I go around lying to everyone all the time, you know that. But sometimes, especially on the job, lying is important. Do you think I made it through four undercover operations alive by being completely honest?"

Maura paused. She remembered the first time she'd met Jane, in the precinct cafe when the detective had been undercover as a prostitute. She knew the woman had been undercover on other cases but had never asked about them. Logically, such an operation could never be successful if the officers involved went around telling everyone who they were. And there were bound to be times they were asked direct questions and forced to lie to keep their covers. Perhaps even to keep their lives. She certainly couldn't be angry with Jane for doing what it took to remain safe.

"No, I suppose not," she replied softly.

"And sometimes we have to lie to get the suspect to tell us the truth. You saw that today. Do you think we would have gotten a confession today if I'd told her we couldn't prove the source of the poison? Not even close. But when we make them think we have a working theory that can implicate them, they open up and we get our answers. Sometimes we can find justice."

Maura was silent, thinking. Jane let her work through whatever was being processed and did not interrupt. After several minutes, Maura spoke again. "You're right."

"Sometimes I have to lie. For my job."

"I forget that sometimes," Maura admitted with a sigh. "It's just nearly impossible for me to lie and sometimes I forget that it isn't the same for other people. That they can and do lie freely."

Jane's heart broke a little. She imagined the pain Maura must have felt the first time she realized someone lied to her, someone hadn't been truthful when she had only ever been completely honest, how hurt she must have been. She picked up Jo Friday so she could stretch her legs out on the sofa, placing the little dog at her feet where she was content to curl up and snuggle with Jane's ankles. "I know. It sucks."

"It does."

"But I promise I will try my best to never lie to you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"And I'm sorry I made you lie earlier. Or, let you hear me lie and then asked you about it, or something. Whatever you want to call it, it bothered you and I'm sorry."

"Jane, it's okay. Like you said, sometimes lying is necessary."

"Yeah, but I used you to do it. And it made you uncomfortable. And mad at me. Or disappointed. Anyway," she realized she was rambling, "I'm sorry for that, too."

Maura smiled. "I forgive you, Jane."

Jane let out a breath. "Good. So, we're okay, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Um, us. Our friendship. We're okay?"

"Jane, one disagreement isn't going to ruin our friendship. We've had arguments before."

"I know. But you've never said you were disappointed in me before."

A regretful noise came across the line. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean I was disappointed in you specifically. Just the whole situation. The snakes in your car, the attack on the church, Mathias' death, the lies, all of it. It was just a very draining week."

"Oh. Yeah. It was a hard case," Jane agreed. Any case involving a child was difficult, but for the murderer to have been his step-mother? And the anguish on his father's face? Yeah. A long week indeed.

"So we're fine, okay, Jane?"

Jane was relieved. "Good. Okay. I'll see you Monday morning?"

"Of course. Good night, Jane."

Jane echoed the same and then hung up the phone. She let her cell phone rest against her stomach and thought back over the past few days.

Maura thought she was gorgeous.

Maura couldn't lie, and Maura said she was gorgeous.

Maura had come over in the middle of the night, no questions asked, still in her pajamas, because Jane had a nightmare and needed a sanity check. Maura listened to her talk about what she had dreamt and took her seriously enough to run yet another tox report.

Maura couldn't lie, and Maura said they were okay.

The detective fell asleep on the couch with a smile on her face.


End file.
